


Welcome Back

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: Many years have passed since her friend left, and Truffle has finally come of age.
Kudos: 4





	Welcome Back

Years passed by, time eventually leaving a scar in the princess’ heart. Years ago she’d started avoiding the king, with great cause in her mind, but now she had resumed conversation, although it was stiff and official, little affection was conveyed when she spoke to him. To Rider and her other friend, she was more herself, just toned down. 

It was her birthday soon, preparations were being made, in a few days time she’d have a ball to celebrate her coming of age in the kingdom. This left the girl with plenty of thinking time, and plenty of time for reflection. 

The day she’d found out what had happened to her best friend, that night as she was told to go to bed, she heard yelling down the hall. Never had she heard Rider raise his voice in such a manner, especially at Emperor. “You absolute idiot!” She’d heard him say. “Why in the world would you do that to her?!” 

There were muted voices, then Emperor spoke up. “You have no idea what stress that has me under! I just lost my biggest insurance!” 

“Oh so it’s just about wealth, like fucking always!” 

Truffle didn’t sleep that night, spending the majority of it in tears, curled up in her closet, hiding from the world. The next week she’d hid from her parents, scared to a degree they were angry with her; she only realized the opposite when Rider gave her parchment and a quill with ink, plus wax and her fathers seal. A small note was attached ‘write a letter, we can send it, and many more’. 

It took several attempts to get the letter even out of the castle, as Emperor always intercepted it. The king was still sore about being yelled at and being struck, but fortunately Truffle found a way around it; anytime she had a letter, she’d bring it with her to the kitchen, and ask the staff to send it along to the suppliers of their ingredients, which in turn had it sent to a caravan that traveled to the other kingdom to bring items uncommon in their area. 

Letters between the two took a long time, perhaps four times as long as a normal carrier, but it was doable. Over the years, the letters became longer, less frequent, until one year only one was exchanged either way; it was the year Truffle came of age, which led to most of her time being taken up. 

With the ball days away, the princess sighed; nothing had managed to fix the damage in her heart, she missed her best friend. All she could do was keep herself busy with preparations and lessons, which was no easy task, as her mind wandered. 

Tough as it was, the princess made it to her birthday, made it to the ball. Even early that morning, she was already busy being prepared for her entrance, different people milling around her. Someone applied rouge, two people did her hair, another did her eyes and lips, and someone helped her dress for the ball; her gown was ornate, typical of her father’s taste, since he’d commissioned it from the tailor. 

Truffle liked it, white and gold always worked well, the bodice overlaid a corset, which she begged the person to tie loosely, so she could breathe. Intricate embroidery laced across the chest, minuscule gems inlaid every so often, while the skirt overlaid several layers of underskirts. Originally it was meant to use a small cage under the skirt, to give it good form, but Truffle would be damned if she wore it. 

Her friend Violet was in awe when she visited the princess before the ball, she was beautiful, as one should be. “Truff, you’re going to have suitors lining up for you.” 

The girl looked sad, a painful thought crossing her mind. “The only one I liked, my father got rid of.” 

“I’m sorry, Truff, I didn’t mean-“ 

“No, it’s okay. You’re right, people will be lining up to court me I’m sure, but I’m not so sure I’d accept any.” 

It was Violet’s turn to join in the sad thoughts, bothered by the fact that it wouldn’t be up to Truffle to accept one, it was up to the king, as was any big decision of her life that could have an impact on her family. Violet knew her friend wouldn’t be happy, wouldn’t be content with that, but there was nothing to be done. “I hear the food is going to be your favourite,” she offered, in an attempt to change the topic. 

“I doubt it would be only pastries at the party,” Truffle responded, making sure her dress felt as comfortable as could be. “Whatever the case, will you stay by me, Vie?

“Of course! I’ll be glued to you the entire time.” 

That proved easier said than done, as many people tried to rush the princess before she was even announced to enter the ballroom. People were asking questions, favours, everything under the sun, only to overwhelm the girl before she could start. 

Violet frowned, and began to grab hold of people to pull them away. “Hey, leave her alone, go prey on someone who’s not the crowned princess, on her birthday,” she huffed, and everyone scattered. 

“Thank you, Vie.”

“Anything to make sure you’re okay.” 

The two stood at the large set of doors soon enough, Violet opening them a crack to whisper to the guards stationed there that the princess was ready. It was closed for a mere second, before swinging wide open to allow Truffle to pass through, Violet moving along the door, to stand near a guard. 

“Introducing the crown princess, Truffle,” one said, Truffle giving them a nod of thanks. 

As soon as it was appropriate, Violet moved to stand beside Truffle, and the two made their way to the floor, where the princess was soon overwhelmed by well wishes and congratulations. Whatever way they turned, Truffle had to wear a pleasant, accepting smile, something she’d worked on and perfected for years, while thanking the individual person. To avoid any conflict, she’d been told to merely repeat “thank you for coming, I hope you enjoy the party”, no names even if she knew the person. 

Violet standing beside her kept her head level, giving her enough energy to make it through the evening of mingling. Every so often Truffle would stop to have a chat with someone, Violet pitching in if it was running too long. 

As the evening wore on, it was getting closer to the time everyone anticipated the most, what her parents would give her for coming of age. Truffle was excited, she had a hunch what they would give her, and only had to wait an hour or so. It had everyone talking, some trying to spread rumours about what things were, saying they heard it from an inside source, but her parents gifts were safeguarded secrets; the first would be given before the big spectacle, though Truffle wouldn’t know it. 

As she listened to others guess, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and the girl glanced to her side for a moment. Her automatic response kicked in, and she flashed her practiced smile. “Thank you for coming, I hope you enjoy the party.” 

The person frowned, Truffle hadn’t seen who it was, just another unknown face to her. “Truff?” the ‘stranger’ said, and watched her turn to look at them again, this time recognition clear as day. 

“Beanie? Is that really you?” 

“Yeah Truff, it’s me.” Bean was not expecting the girl to launch herself at him, arms wrapping around his small frame with a tight hug. “Truff... too hard...” he whispered, the girl crushing his ribs. 

She loosened her grip, but still held onto him, afraid he’d disappear again. “Beanie it’s really you. I can’t- dad said you wouldn’t ever come back.” 

“He told me I should come to your party last time he was visiting us.” 

“Glad to see you arrived in one piece, I’m surprised your father let you come,” the two heard, the king standing over them. “Remember tomorrow’s meeting.” 

Just as soon as Emperor showed up, he left; it wouldn’t do to see the king whispering with the princess. “Beanie, what meeting?” Truffle asked, straight to the point as always. 

The teen didn’t want to tell her yet, didn’t want to get her hopes too high, so he gave as vague an answer as possible. “My father isn’t here so I’m standing in for a talk, just trade stuff if I remember right.” 

“Oh... but that means you’re at least staying the night!” Truffle realized. “After we leave the party, I have so many things to show you, Beanie. Vie, do you want to come to? It’s the fountain secret,” she said, trying to loop her in so it was like when they were kids. 

The girl shook her head. “Sorry, mama and papa expect me home at a reasonable hour. Maybe next time.” 

Truffle began to pout, but Bean grabbed her hand and held it up. “We can still have fun, Truffle. And I’m here for a week, so we three have time to do things like we used to.” 

“Wonder if you’ll be allowed to stay here again if I try to put you in a dress again,” Truffle mused quietly, the other two laughing. “What, it’s a serious question, I really do wonder.”

The three talked and told each other stories, time flying by until it was time for the gifts. Reluctantly, Truffle left her friends and made her way to her parents, both excitement and nervousness coming over her. At least her dads were smiling at her as she joined them, it couldn’t be all bad if it were. 

“Today,” Emperor began, and everyone in the room hushed, “we celebrate the coming of age of the crown princess, Truffle. As is tradition in our family, I would like to bestow a gift to show this significant event.” 

He turned to look at her, hoping with everything in him that she forgave him finally; he’d been reminded frequently lately that once someone is gone, you can’t tell them you’re sorry. “Truffle, I give to you your grandmother’s crown, she’d be very proud,” he said in a near whisper. 

The princess in turn bowed her head, and Emperor placed it in its proper position. After a moment, she straightened up, a quiet thank you expressed to her father. For a moment, she looked into the sea of people that had gathered to observe her, trying to find the two faces that mattered. 

Her attention was torn away when Rider tapped her shoulder, the girl raising an eyebrow as she looked at him. “I have a gift for you, but your dad can’t know about it,” he whispered quickly. “You’ll get it at sparring practice.” Rider straightened up, and held out a hand to her, giving his official gift to her. “Truffle,” he said, this time so all could hear. “To accompany the gift the king has given you, I give you this necklace, it was my moms, your grandmother’s, favourite locket.” 

A thin chain with a small circular pendant fell into her hand, Truffle looking at it with interest. “Thank you dad,” she smiled. “Thank you both.” 

She was told to rejoin her friends, to enjoy the party, and the princess raced off to find her companions. It was easy for Violet and Bean to find her, it was wherever there was a commotion, and they both hugged her when they finally reached her. “Truffle, it’s so beautiful,” Violet whispered, looking at the crown in awe; it was exciting, her friend had finally come of age. 

Bean nodded, a small smile spreading. “You’re really pretty.” 

“Thank you, guys. Vie, can you please help me with the locket?” 

As the two worked on getting the necklace around her neck, Bean watched with a soft gaze, he’d missed her so much, it was nice that they still seemed to get along even after so long. Deep in thought, he didn’t pay attention when Violet had to leave after helping her friend, the girl’s mother waving her down to go home for the evening; he only snapped out of it when Truffle grabbed him to pull him out of the room, into a quiet hall. “Truff?” 

The princess looked at him, eyes showing worry and fear. “Let’s just walk and talk?” As if he was one to refuse her, Bean nodded and she let go of him so they could walk side by side. “I am really happy you came here, I almost cried when I realized it was really you,” she confessed. “After you left, I blamed my dad for losing you.” 

“Well, it was right to put blame on him, he’s the one who gave the order.” 

“Yeah but it wouldn’t have happened if I’d known you’d be taken from me. I wouldn’t have made you upset, I’m sorry, Beanie.” 

The boy grabbed her hand for a moment, long enough to give it a reassuring squeeze, then let go. “It’s okay Truff, no one knew it would happen, and we were really little.” 

“I know, but I’m still really sorry. Please forgive me.” 

“I forgive you, Truffle, I always have.” 

The two walked some more in silence, windows showing the changing atmosphere from dusk to night, and the hallways dimmed, save the torches scattered along the walls. “Beanie, what is the meeting about tomorrow? Actually what it’s about, not trying to skip around it. What exactly is trade stuff?”

Truffle was always straight to the point, and it seemed Bean hadn’t been able to fool her. “It was last time the king visited, him and dad were talking about future possibilities, my future, since that’s what every kid is, a pawn for a parent to do with what they will.” 

“Where are you going with this?” 

“If... if I can prove myself or something, the king wasn’t specific, then I might be permitted to stay here, stay with you and Vie.” 

The girl’s eyes lit up, excitement in her eyes. “Oh that’d be great! Then we can be best friends again and I can get you in small trouble and... wait, Beanie what about your parents?” 

Bean looked down, he knew he’d have to choose between his best friend and his family, he’d known since the king first broached the subject. “If I stay, I have to leave them, unless you’re dad reverses his opinion.”

That was enough to put a stubborn teen girl into action; she wanted her best friend, but only if he’d be happiest with her there. “I’ll make him reverse it, I promise, Beanie. I don’t want to lose you again, you’re too important to me.” 

“It’s okay Truff,” Bean replied in a bare whisper. “I have to grow up some day.” 

The answer he gave did not satisfy Truffle, who folded her arms in annoyance. “I’m older than you and I still have time to grow up. My dad is going to want to plug his ears by the time I’m done talking with him.” 

“Truffle, please don’t, I don’t want to make it worse.” 

“Fine... I’ll just tell him you kissed me instead.” 

Bean choked on air, the reply making him reel in shock and fear. “Don’t... don’t please, that isn’t funny.” He was completely flushed, face as red as can be. “Truffle, I’d get in so much trouble.”

“Then what if I said it was me? My fault?” 

The lanky teen was starting to breathe irregularly, his mind whirring around; Truffle was his best friend, and the crown princess who’s dad scared the life out of him. “Still- still don’t think so, not a good idea.” 

“Aw come on Beanie, I’m of age now!”

“Truff, I really don’t think it’s wise to-“ 

Ever impatient, Truffle didn’t want to wait to hear his reasoning; quick as she could, she kissed him, there one second, gone through next, but it was still a kiss. It worked, it shut him up, which was what Truffle wanted. “See?” 

He did not see, he simply stood still processing what just happened; Truffle had kissed him, and thought it would be fine. It was very apparent everything was not fine when Bean refused to answer, instead he nearly ran away, confused and scared, but she stalled him for a moment, asking what’s wrong. 

There was no verbal answer he could give, his mind running a mile a minute, jaw trembling. He merely looked at her, so many emotions tumbling through him at once, it became overwhelming. Finally he had to go, and fled to his room, leaving Truffle standing in the hallway, confused. 

She hated confusion, it was murky in her mind, and she needed it cleared up, so she sought out one of her parents, they’d surely know what to do. The party was still going on, so she could bet that they were still there, but did she really want to go back to the party? It didn’t seem like she had a choice, so she travelled to the side door closest to where her parents usually were.

Hand on the doorknob, she almost pulled it open when she heard her name loud and clear from Rider, who was down the hall. “There you are, I’ve been looking for you,” he said once he reached her. “Why aren’t you at the party, Emperor is pissed.” 

“It’s my party, I leave when I want.” 

“No, you leave after the guests leave, young lady. Let’s go back in there.” 

Truffle looked at the ground, she didn’t want to talk in the loud room about her confusion. “Before we go, I have something I want to talk about.” Rider bowed his head for her to continue. “So after Vie went home, me and Beanie were wandering the halls, talking. I kissed him and he got scared and ran away, but I don’t know why?” 

“Let me get this straight. You and him go for a walk, and you kiss him, he runs away. Truff, you do know who kisses are usually reserved for, right?” 

The princess nodded. “They’re for the ones you care about, but lips are for the one person you care most about. But dad, Beanie is my best friend, I care about him more than anyone else, but all I seem to do is upset him.” 

Rider let out a sigh, and had to wonder if this ever happened to Emperor, then realized it had, with him, but he’d gotten angry instead of scared. “Let’s look at it from his perspective, okay? He’s here without his family, meaning all he has is you for support and comfort. I’m going to guess he probably doesn’t know what to feel, and needed to be alone to figure it out. But Truffle, don’t go around kissing people you won’t marry, not on the lips.” 

“But-“ 

“And you don’t think about that until you’re older.” 

Truffle nodded, and followed Rider back to the party, where she sat between her fathers, waiting for a quieter moment to tell Emperor. Truffle wasn’t afraid of him, the only thing she feared was him sending Bean away again. “Dad.... er, your majesty?” She started, catching herself. She’d been told at public functions to refrain from ‘dad’ or ‘father’. He turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. “I know you didn’t like that I left, I just wanted to take a walk with Beanie, and-“ 

“I know what happened,” he said, not even changing expression. “You think I wouldn’t know what goes on in every hall of my castle?”

“Dad-“

“He’s a smart kid, I’ll grant him that. You, however, will be grounded for a while.” 

Truffle began to turn red in the face. “What, just because of some small kiss I’m grounded?” 

“Just because you have come of age does not mean you can do as you please, you are still my daughter, you still live in this castle.” He saw her move to stand, and placed his hand on hers. “Sit, you’re not leaving until this party is done.”


End file.
